


Best Duo Around

by AsherWritesAStory



Series: Creek Week 2018 [3]
Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Creek Week, M/M, South Park: The Fractured But Whole, kind of, they’re older
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 00:23:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16397903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsherWritesAStory/pseuds/AsherWritesAStory
Summary: Halloween had crept up on them. It was a week away and they still had absolutely no idea what they were going to be.Mainly because they couldn’t come to an agreement on what they should be.But then an idea struck when Tweek was in the shower. He wasn’t sure if Craig would agree to it but it was worth a shot, they had nothing else.





	Best Duo Around

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there. Check out my Tumblr!
> 
> Tumblr : masked-vigilante.tumblr.com

Halloween had crept up on them. It was a week away and they still had absolutely no idea what they were going to be.

Mainly because they couldn’t come to an agreement on what they should be. Craig suggested a spaceman and an alien, which was a no from Tweek. And Tweek suggested they be 

But then an idea struck when Tweek was in the shower. He wasn’t sure if Craig would agree to it but it was worth a shot, they had nothing else.

So he dried off quickly and hurried to the twos bedroom to find Craig lounging on the bed with his laptop on his chest the glow of the screen illuminating his face as the sounds from the video he was watching filled the room.

“I got an idea!” Tweek proclaimed loudly as he held the towel around his waist.

Craig turned his head slightly and looked at his boyfriend, “okay… what is it?”

“Halloween costumes.”

He paused for a moment to watch Craig’s movements. He watched as his black haired boyfriend set his computer aside and propped himself up amongst the pillows behind him.

“It’ll sound ridiculous but hear me out, okay?”

Craig nodded.

“What about we go back to our childhood and bring back Super Craig and Wonder Tweek? Only this time we have better costumes!”

Craig sat in silence for a moment, pondering Tweek’s idea.

It was making Tweek nervous with how long he was being silent for. So the blonde went to speak but Craig beat him to it.

“Okay.”

Tweek’s green eyes lit up and a wide, bright smile formed on his mouth before he ran over and wrapped his arms around Craig’s neck and kissed his face repeatedly. He wasn't expecting Craig to agree to this idea as easily but he did but he did and it made Tweek overly excited.

“Really? You mean it?!”

“Yes Tweek, I mean it.”

The blonde pulled away and looked into Craig’s pretty mismatched eyes before giving him another kiss on the lips.

“But we have a week until Halloween so if you plan on making us costumes I suggest you get on that.”

“I’ll buy fabric in the morning!”

True to his word, morning came and Tweek bought what he would need from a nearby fabric store.

He had a little under a week. This was going to be a very tedious task.

Two costumes.

Six days.

He could do this. He knew he could.

Sure he may end up driving himself crazy but he knew that in the end it would all be worth it. They would have amazing costumes that he made with copious amounts of love and affection!

Tweek would stop to eat and take breaks when he needed to but he worked for what seemed like endless hours for those next six days.

But then the day had arrived.

Halloween was upon them and their costumes were ready.

He had kept Craig at bay, not revealing too much about what he was doing with their costumes… he wanted it to be a surprise after all.

“Ready to see how it looks?” Tweek was smiling brightly as he joined Craig in the living room with the costumes draped over his arms.

“I am,” Craig smiled back, turning off the television and standing from his seat on the couch. “You’ve been keeping these a secret so I’ve been curious.”

“It’ll have been worth the sense of wonder, I promise!”

“Hope so.”

Craig kissed the top of Tweek’s head as he grabbed the blonde’s creation from his arms and made his way into the bathroom to change.

It took several minutes before Craig reappeared. Tweek didn’t even realize as he had turned the TV back on and ended up getting sucked into watching a baking competition show, he was a sucker for those types of shows after all.

Craig nearly scared him half to death when he wrapped his arms around the blonde’s neck and kissed his cheek.

“Jesus Christ!” Tweek jumped, turning around quickly to look Craig in the eyes, “you scared me, man!”

“Sorry! I’m sorry…” Craig kissed Tweek’s cheek one more time before moving away so Tweek could get a good look at the new and improved Super Craig. The blonde stood to get a better view of the whole thing.

“What'd ya think?”

Tweek smiled brightly, looking the costume up and down.

It was blue, just like before, except this time it had little accents of black. Craig had the mask adorning his face, a black cape hanging behind him that stayed connected to his shoulders thank's to come carefully placed snaps, a leather shirt that Tweek had embroidered a simple _'S'_ on and a pair of tighter (it wasn't intention, he promised!... at least that's what he told himself), and the black combat boots that were Craig's own person touch really tied it all together.

pIt fit Craig like a glove and it looked even better than Tweek could’ve ever imagined.

Maybe it was because Craig was actually wearing it and he wasn’t just staring at the fabric as he sewed it all together. But Craig looked great and Tweek was proud of it.

He made that.

“You look great!”

“Well you did a great job, I’m proud of you.”

Tweek felt his cheeks getting warming as a light pink color tinged his pale skin, making his freckles even more prominent. Craig liked it, he really liked it.

“Don’t you think you should go change too?”

“Oh, right!”

Tweek nodded, got on his tiptoes to kiss Craig on the cheek before disappearing down the hall and into the bathroom.

So Craig sat on the couch and waited, somehow also getting roped into watching the baking show on the television. He wasn't one for shows like this but he must admit, they were talented. And they we're doing a great job at making him hungry.

So he turned the television off and sat in silence for who knew how long before he heard Tweek's footstep's approaching as the blonde made his way down the hallway to rejoin Craig in the living room.

“What do you think?”

Craig turned slowly when he heard Tweek’s voice behind him, grinning when he saw his blonde boyfriend wearing a somewhat similar, yet different, costume.

The headband on his head was nearly the same as it was when they were ten and his costume was great. Tailored perfectly to his body… the different shade of blue and yellow complimented the shades of blue and black on Craig’s costume.

They were identical, but they weren't. They were different, they showed off each of the boy's different personalities perfectly and Craig was so proud of what Tweek had accomplished in these short few days.

Tweek has worked so hard on these, put everything he had into making them and having them done by Halloween.

And they turned out great.

Craig was proud of his boyfriend and what he accomplished. He smiled, he couldn’t help it. Tweek was smiling brightly, bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet with his hands behind his back.

“You look great, honey.”

Tweek beamed with happiness as he ran forward and hugged Craig tightly around the shoulders. 

“Super Craig and Wonder Tweek are back in action!”

“Best duo around.”

Tweek giggled as Craig grabbed his hand, pulling him forward and kissing his temple.

“Craig~”

The taller of the two let go of Tweek’s hand to stand from the couch, joining his boyfriend and scooping him up in his arms, the blonde hitting Craig’s chest lightly.

“Come on… we’ve got a costume party to win.”

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s my contribution to Day 3 of Creek Week.
> 
> I hope everyone liked it. 
> 
> Thank you for reading, it means a lot to me.
> 
> As always, feedback is appreciated.


End file.
